It is known that cancer cells need increased glucose uptake and utilization as compared to normal cells. Uptake of glucose in cells, including cancer cells, is facilitated by glucose transporters including Na+/glucose cotransporter-2 (SGLT2), that utilize the electrochemical sodium gradient to transport glucose against the cells internal concentration gradient.
Researchers have reported that SGLT2 expression was significantly higher in the metastatic lesions in the liver and lymph node than in the primary lung cancers. SGLT1 expression in the primary lung cancers and their metastatic lesions did not significantly differ. These results indicate that SGLT2 plays a role in glucose uptake in the metastatic lesions of lung cancer.
The inhibition of SGLT2 as a means to reduce glucose uptake in cancer cells represents a viable therapeutic method for treating cancers. Therefore, compounds or agents that inhibit SGLT2 are attractive targets for treating cancers that have increased expression of SGLT2, such as metastatic lesions associated with lung cancer.